Destruction in the dust
by supremesonic
Summary: What seems to be a simple robot ambush in the desert turns out to be hiding something much bigger... Can Sonic defeat this new machine? Or is it time for his destruction?


**Destruction in the dust**

"Aw, come on! Too easy!"

Standing on the top of the rocks in a dusty plain, Sonic stared down at the carnage that has just ensued. Below him laid the wreckage of a number of bots, now shattered to bits, their bits and pieces glinting in the blazing sun of the desert. Several small fires rages, leaving trails of smoke to drift up into the sky. As sonic reflected on the fight, he thought it had been just too easy. Spin attack here, swift kick there… Now they all rested, the dust blowing over them. Yep, sonic thought, too easy. He turned away and hopped off the rock he had been standing on.

BOOM! Without warning, the rock was shattered into pieces, sending shards of stone flying everywhere. The blast caught sonic off guard, sending him flying into the air and crashing painfully onto the plains a small distance away.

"What the?" he muttered, standing up slowly, he span round to see what had happened. There, in the distance, stood a formidable human-like robot. It was a deep red colour, but the dust had buffered it slightly and the pale grey of the metal it was made of shone through. Its face had hardly any distinguishing features… Rather just a pair of glowing red eyes, which seemed to stare deep into Sonics soul. A mess of wires also seemed to snake around the clunky components that made up his body. They all seemed to connect to a massive arm cannon, which was of a formidable size and pointing right at sonic. Sonic stared deep into the darkness at the centre of the cannon, just in time to see a green glow began to charge up inside.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted, diving out the way as another bright green beam smashed into the ground where he had been standing. As he rolled into a crouching position, Sonic stared at the bot, which had begun to move towards him in a mechanical grinding fashion.

"You're not like those others…" Sonic muttered, as he curled up into a ball. "But you'll fall like the rest of them! SUPER SPIN ATTACK!" In a flurry of blue, sonic span at full speed at his target, seeking to destroy. At the last moment however, the bot swung out its arm and simply batted sonic away, sending him flying into a rock pile.

"Ouch." Sonic winced, but slowly got up to his feet for the second time. The bot was still moving towards him, and it seemed it hadn't even been affected by sonic's attack. Sonic pondered his next move, but not for long. A flurry of rapid green laser beams flew his way, sending him into a mass of evasive manoeuvres. He span, jumped and flipped his way past each beam, as they came close to piecing him but never connecting. As fast as the onslaught had begun, it stopped. Sonic fell crookedly onto his feet, and staggered slightly into place. The bot had moved even closer to sonic now. He could see each bolt, every small detail. It was almost upon him…

"Yeeaghh!" Sonic yelled, and with all his might he swung his first right into the metal jaw of the beast with a vicious uppercut. This time, the robot reacted, stumbling backwards. Sonic didn't let up his advantage, however, and followed up with a number of vicious kicks and punches one after the other. He could hear the insides of the robot begin to rattle, the metal beneath his fists begin to buckle… But all of a sudden he found himself flying through the air again. Once again, the beast had just swatted him away, like a fly. Again, sonic crashed into the floor, kicking up a dust cloud that slowly settled upon him. As sonic picked himself up once more, he started muttering and cursing to himself. This thing wasn't normal, he realised, and quite frankly it was beginning to annoy him. Sonic slowly strode towards the bot now, his eyes flicking around and taking in as much as possible. The robot seemed to be doing the same… Slow, steady steps that left a dull, constant thud sound each time they hit the dust. They were slowly coming together, about to clash again. Then the bot raised its gun, and at the same, glorious moment Sonic realised what he must do – If he couldn't destroy this thing, he'd make it destroy itself!

"Catch em' on the rebound!" sonic yelled, grabbing the robot's arm and jerking it into its stomach in one awesome movement. Before it could even react, it had fired the shot aimed at Sonic directly into himself. Sonic saw over the bots shoulder as the laser pierced out of its body on the other side, sending a mess of wires and bolts along in its wake. The robot's eyes flickered and died for a second, but then were reactivated in a flash of pure red, as sonic felt the gun being slowly forced towards him again. Sensing he had the advantage, however, sonic flicked himself into him buzz-saw spin and ripped off the entire arm of him opponent in one clash of skin upon metal. Now he had the weapon, which was already charged and ready to fire!

"Yikes!" sonic yelped, spinning the cannon around just as it fired. A shot of green light blazed out of the end… As if in slow motion, Sonic watched as the beam hit the bots head with a deafening explosion. He was forced backwards; eyes covered by his hand by the sheer devastation of the blow; and only managed to see small shards of metal and wire go flying all around him. When the carnage finally died down, he managed to look back to see the headless robot fall onto its knees and into the dust, all with one sad pathetic thump.

Now Sonic began to smile at the destroyed shell of this thing. He slowly walked up to it, and kicked it mockingly. No response.

"Heh, too good for you? Not surprised!" He said to no one in particular. And with that, he span round and ran off, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust to settle over his defeated foe…


End file.
